


Cool Down

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian heads to Los Angeles for the Producers Guild Awards.  We know she saw David then, but what exactly did they get up to in the Los Angeles sun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heating Up

She tapped her fingers restlessly on the on the arm rest of the car as it meandered its way through the Californian hills. She’d forgotten how every house here seemed to look the same, in stark contrast to the London streets she’d become used to with their individual quirks, different colour doors and modern or Victorian windows. Here it was all four car garages, electric gates, high walls and palm trees. Still it was private and there was hardly a soul to be seen apart from the occasional kid on a skateboard or rollerblades. And she was definitely learning to appreciate the sun that she’d barely seen for months in London as she shaded her eyes with her hands.

It had been his idea to meet at his rented place rather than get spotted by the vulture-like paparazzi of downtown Los Angeles. She wasn’t sure after three months they’d actually be able to keep their hands off one another even if they knew they were in public. The phone calls were becoming more frequent, the text messages were several times a day allowing for time differences and he’d often send her emails in the small hours of her morning so the first thing she read when she woke up was from him. Their communication was a good stop-gap but no substitute for being in his arms, his touch, his smell, his voice and him in person.

Her driver was pulling up at an intercom for yet another two storey, four garage, beige-coloured house with high walls, palm trees and big double electric gates which swung open as the car arrived. Her heart drummed in anticipation and her palms felt hot as she gathered her handbag and waited patiently for her driver to get her bags out the trunk and put them on the front porch. This was just David, she tried to remind herself, two days just for you and David.  
She could see his hair behind the front door as his hands brought in her bags and decided it was a good time to make a brisk walk from the car into the house, mumbling her thanks to the driver and throwing her agents card at him to send his invoice. He’d just pulled her last bag into the house as she snuck in through the front door and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him jump before his hands moved over hers, twining their fingers together.

‘Hey I remember you…’ he murmured.

He turned and framed her face with both his hands, thumbs stroking her face and eyes twinkling brightly. Her hands rubbed the small of his back and her thumbs hooked through the belt hoops of his jeans. She was wearing a long billowy white skirt, black tank top and some pretty dangly beads with wedged sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her skin glowing and dewy in the heat and a hint of a few freckles re-appearing on her nose. She was beautiful, breath taking in fact and he was struggling to believe she was actually here in front of him.

‘You gonna kiss me or just stare at my face all day?’

He didn’t need to be told twice but to be fair to him it was very difficult to kiss someone who had such a big smile across her face. 

‘Stop smiling and maybe I can try and kiss you properly.’

He placed closed mouth kisses along her cheeks and over her lips, moving across the angle of her jaw, flicking out his tongue to lightly suck her earlobe. She tangled her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his mouth back down to hers, nibbling on his lower lip as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, hands all over her ass squeezing firmly. Their tongues were circling around each other, roaming and exploring and making up for lost time. She moaned her approval into his mouth and pulled at the short hair at the back of his neck. She had barely got through the front door, and was trying desperately not to break her neck tripping over her handbag but God she had missed him and any injury sustained would be worth it.

They broke apart breathless and her smile returned. ‘Hey you.’ Her fingernails scratched lightly at the greying stubble on his chin, eyes roaming over his face. She was pretty sure the smile on her face was reflected in his. ‘Miss me?’

‘Woman you have no idea.’

He surprised her then by pulling her against him into a hug, fingers twirling around her ponytail while his head rested on her shoulder. She relaxed and slid her hands up and under his shirt enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again. Every now and then he really did know how to surprise her, but then he always had kept her guessing.

She reluctantly pulled away from him, feeling warm in more ways than one. He noticed that her face was flushed and her cheeks were turning a pleasant shade of pink.

‘I kinda forgot how warm LA was.’

He pondered this for a minute before a wicked grin spread over his features. He flicked his head in the direction of the garden outside and waggled his eyebrows. ‘OK so… Fancy cooling off? I am hoping you brought your suit.’

‘Suit? Well… I’ve got a bikini. But I have to tell you in the interest of conserving space in my suitcase it is really kinda small…’

His eyes closed and his chin dropped to his chest. She’d been here less than five minutes and already she had driven him more than crazy.  
‘Bathroom’s over there. Meet me there in five.’


	2. Cooling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a dip in the pool to stay out of the Los Angeles sun...

His arms were spread across the concrete edge of the pool, aviators on and red and white patterned board shorts billowing under the water. She sat on the edge next to him, dangling her feet in the water and wiggling her toes. He didn’t look up at her, just stretched his arm around her back, hand pausing as his fingers tangled in a knot and bow at the side of her bikini pants. Now he looked, drinking her in. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun, tendrils escaping around her face. Her breasts were barely covered by two triangles of blue and white striped material, tied behind her neck in a halter neck. Her toned stomach hadn’t escaped his notice either. His hand tugged gently on the knot but he didn’t undo it and she was caught by surprise as his arm held her tightly and scooped her into the water. 

She giggled as she came up for air. ‘Not funny. You’re gonna pay for that Duchovny.’

‘Oh really?’

He swam towards her and pulled her tightly against him, lifting her so her legs wrapped around his middle, her arms looping around his neck. They could both hear voices over the fence and she looked at him, mouthing ‘Chris?’ and raised her eyebrows as he confirmed with a nod.  
She could feel through his board shorts that he certainly was not immune to the effects of her in a bikini and smiled knowingly. She reached her head forward and kissed him gently, careful not to make too much noise as she took his bottom lip into her mouth, raining soft kisses along his jawline. Her lips reached his earlobe and she whispered 

‘We’re gonna have to be very quiet then.’

His mouth began a trail of kisses up her neck as he moved her up and down along his hard length. ‘Do you really think you can stay quiet while we do this? I mean last time we did it in water I made you scream.’

‘I remember.’

‘I can’t forget.’

They were whispering as he splashed the water gently to cover their voices. They could hear him talking about twenty feet away and it was difficult not to feel like two teenagers running the risk of getting caught by their parents. If it was possible to add to the excitement and anticipation of being with him again then it did, ten-fold.

‘Being quiet? I love a challenge.’

He raised his voice to normal as he croaked out ‘Bring it on Scully.’

She giggled without abandon and splashed him but the spray just missed him as he started to back her towards the edge of the pool, fingers pulling at one of the knots on her bikini pants and undoing the bow. Her mouth latched onto his, nipping and tugging at his lips, tongue exploring and breathing deeply as she suppressed the moans she so desperately wanted to make. She dug her heels into his ass and his hand dug into her thigh, she was sure it would leave circle shaped dents there. He slipped his finger under the remainder of the string and her bikini hung loosely in the water, barely clinging to her other hip. Her fingers reverently pushed down the waistband of his elasticated board shorts in desperation and he smiled into her kisses at her need for him. He helped her out by undoing the Velcro fastening at the front of his boardies as they sunk down towards his knees.

His cock was free and bobbed at the surface of the water as she took him into her hand, squeezing gently to tease him. He knew that two could play at that game as he swatted her hand away and sucked her breast through the thin see through fabric of her bikini, gently biting down on her right nipple knowing the look she’d have etched across her face. His left hand continued to pinch and stroke her right nipple while his right hand roughly cast the material of her bikini aside and plunged two fingers inside her. He felt her wetness around his hand despite the water surrounding them and thrust his fingers in and out of her, thumb grazing across her clit with each thrust.

She bit down on his lip and he swore he could taste his own blood but figured it was the price to pay for making her stay quiet whilst slowly torturing her with his hands. He barely made out her whisper ‘Enough’ between kisses and positioned himself at her entrance, guided into her in one quick thrust by her busy feet around his ass. God he’d missed being inside her. His hands braced the edge of the swimming pool and he worried about the concrete leaving a graze on her back but not quite enough to stop what he was doing. She gave him open mouthed kisses as he began his delectably slow rhythm in and out of her, her eyes flying open at the sensations he was giving her.

‘Good?’ he whispered.

‘Better’ she counted back.

His head dipped to take her nipple in his mouth again and she hung onto him for dear life, driving him further inside her and encouraging him to pick up the pace as he continued to thrust inside her. This felt so good and she had missed him and how he made her feel.

She felt him tensing up as her name fluttered across his lips and she felt the charge building inside her as he continued to barely whisper her name over and over again so only she could hear.

‘Daaavid just let go I’m so close…’

The splashing of the water disguised their sounds and his thrusts were harder, desperate and erratic as he let himself go, taking her over the edge as he spilled into her. She tugged hard on his neck, arms either side squeezing him as his teeth sank into her shoulder as he came, muffling his groans. Being quiet had been far more difficult than he’d anticipated but she was unbelievably hot when she was undone and not allowed to scream.

She unwrapped her legs from around him, working the cramp out of her thigh and hip muscles and re-fastened the bikini string around her hip. He rescued his shorts from around his ankles at the bottom of the pool and kissed her gently. She ran her thumb over his bottom lip and apologised, her voice husky and content. 

‘No I’m sorry’ he whispered as he kissed the top of her shoulder gently, hoping that she’d not picked a strapless dress for the awards ceremony or she’d have some explaining to do about the teeth marks. She stood on his feet and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face level with his chest as she kissed across the hair over his heart. The sentiment of the gesture was not lost on him and he kissed the top of her head, hands roaming over her back.

‘Good swim?’

‘Refreshing actually.’

The sound of the lawn mower starting up next door made them both laugh and he swam around her, circling around like a shark in the Pacific. He winked knowingly, moving towards the steps to get out.

‘You know…. I think I might need a shower.’


End file.
